Moony Christmas!
by Miss Lup Lup
Summary: Recueil de OS. Tous mettant en scène Remus et Noël... Moony Christmas à tous! Les deux premiers OS: RemusDrew! Troisième OS: RemusBella! [Ne concerne plus uniquement Noël xD]
1. Loving You

_**Amis du jour, Bonjour!**_

_**Voici un recueil de One Shot, spécial Noël (Ah, esprit de Noël quand tu nous tiens…). Remus est donc au centre de tous les OS, que ce soit avec Drew, Bella, peut-être même Tonks, sait-on jamais… **_

_**Disclaimer: Tout à JKR, sauf Andréa Knight alias Drew qui est à Amandiine. Les chansons: Save Me pour la première, et Every Word I Say pour la deuxième, toutes les deux de Hanson. **_

_**Résumé de ce OS: Remus, 21 ans, travaille le soir de Noël dans un pub en Irlande. Et il y retrouve Drew, après trois ans sans l'avoir vue… **_

_**Enjoy! **_

**.oOo.**

**Save me**

**.oOo.**

Ah, l'Irlande. Il en avait tant entendu parler que lorsqu'on lui avait proposé un job là-bas, il avait sauté sur l'occasion. Pas un excellent travail, ni très bien payé, mais il avait l'assurance de ne pas être viré à cause de sa condition. Le patron était lui-même un lycanthrope.

C'est ainsi que Remus se retrouvait le soir de Noël, dans un pub irlandais, à servir des pintes à tour de bras, sur fond de musique celtique, zigzaguant habilement entre les clients, un plateau à la main.

Ca ne le dérangeait pas outre mesure de passer sa soirée de Noël à travailler. Il était seul ici, personne avec qui passer les fêtes, alors au lieu de se morfondre dans son petit studio, il était tout aussi bien ici. Et puis, l'ambiance était excellente. Et la bière aussi.

Alors qu'il emplissait son plateau de verres, ses yeux se posèrent sur une jeune femme qui venait d'entrer dans le pub. Une jeune femme qu'il connaissait bien, ou du moins qu'il avait bien connu. Cela faisait près de trois ans qu'il ne l'avait pas revu. Andréa Knight, que tout le monde appelait Drew, elle avait deux ans de moins que lui.

Il sourit légèrement en repensant à elle. Drew… Il était amoureux d'elle, à Poudlard. Désespérément. Mais se refusait à le lui avouer, malgré tout ce que pouvaient lui dire James et Sirius. Il ne voulait pas sortir avec une fille dont il était amoureux. Ça lui ferait encore plus mal de la voir dégoûtée quand il aurait dû lui avouer son problème de lycanthropie. Alors elle n'avait jamais rien su. Et il était parti de Poudlard alors qu'elle rentrait en sixième année. Ils ne s'étaient jamais écrit. Pas assez proches pour garder contact.

La revoir, comme ça, sans s'y attendre, lui faisait un choc. Elle était rayonnante… et dans les bras d'un homme. _Evidemment_. Remus soupira et retourna à son travail, secouant la tête pour enlever tous ses souvenirs de la tête.

Alors qu'il servait des pintes à une table de jeunes filles relativement saoûls, il suivait discrètement Drew des yeux. Reprenant son plateau, il s'apprêtait à repartir vers le comptoir quand il sentit une tape sur ses fesses accompagnée d'un:

-"Joli p'tit cul, beau blondinet d'anglais!"

Et de gloussements de la part des jeunes filles, alors que celle à qui appartenait la main lui faisait un grand clin d'œil et lui glissait un papier où était inscrit son numéro dans la poche arrière de son jean, tapotant un peu dessus au passage.

_Oh Merlin!_ Il retourna donc vers le comptoir, les joues roses, et c'est là qu'il capta un regard bleu océan. Les paroles et les gloussements des filles avaient vraisemblablement attiré l'attention de Drew. Il déglutit difficilement, sourit un peu à la jeune fille et alla au comptoir rapidement, prenant ses autres commandes, ayant la ferme attention de l'éviter. _Pas difficile dans un pub aussi bondé_.

-"Rems, tu t'occuperas des quatre là-bas, table huit!"

Remus jeta un coup d'œil à la table et gémit. Evidemment. Alors il alla servir les autres clients avant de se diriger vers la table numéro huit, évitant le regard de la jeune femme brune.

-"Hmm, qu'est-ce que vous prendrez?"

-"Remus?"

Il soupira intérieurement et tourna les yeux vers Drew, lui adressant un léger sourire. "Bonsoir Drew…"

-"Tu…" Elle le regardait, presque incrédule. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?"

-"Eh bien je… travaille…"

-"Ca fait longtemps que tu es en Irlande?"

-"Oh, non. Simplement un mois." Il sourit un peu. "Tu es revenue ici après P-le collège?" Il ne savait pas si ses amis étaient sorciers ou non, et comme c'était un pub moldu (bien que tenu par un sorcier), préféra s'abstenir de mentionner Poudlard.

Elle hocha la tête, lui souriant légèrement. "Oui, ça me manquait ce pays."

Il lui rendit son sourire, la regardant dans les yeux, ne lâchant pas son regard pendant plusieurs secondes.

-"Une Guinness pour moi."

Remus tourna la tête vers l'homme à côté de Drew, qui n'avait pas l'air très heureux de la façon dont sa petite amie regardait le jeune serveur. Il hocha la tête et prit note sur son carnet.

-"Tu ne fais pas les présentations, Drew?" demanda la jeune fille blonde à la même table, souriante.

-"Oh euh… si, bien sûr!" répondit Drew. "Remus, je te présente Alicia, Evan, et Tea."

-"Son petit-ami." Rajouta le dit Tea.

_Oui, j'aurai compris, merci…_ Remus sourit à Alicia et Evan, tous les deux très souriants.

-"Remus était avec moi à l'école. Deux classes au dessus."

Après avoir pris les autres commandes, Lupin retourna vers le comptoir après un petit sourire à Drew. Il soupira longuement, se prenant la tête entre les mains, les coudes appuyés sur le comptoir. Pourquoi il fallait qu'il se sente aussi bizarre en la voyant qu'à Poudlard? Ça faisait trois ans! Trois ans! Il releva la tête juste quand Drew embrassait Tea, en plein dans son champ de vision. Il grimaça en sentant son cœur se serrer et plaça les verres de bières sur son plateau. Il revint vers eux et leur servit les verres, évitant à nouveau le regard de Drew, puis repartit vers le comptoir.

-"Prends ta pause Rems!" lui dit le patron. Un homme fort sympathique qui avait pris Remus sous son aile.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête et lui sourit un peu, puis sortit du pub bondé pour respirer un peu d'air frais, en prenant sa veste et son écharpe. C'est que l'air était _très_ frais. S'emmitouflant dans sa veste et son écharpe favorite, il fourra ses mains dans ses poches et s'appuya contre le mur, dans la rue. Il resta à regarder les lumières de Noël qui décoraient la ville, lui donnant un côté magique. Remus avait toujours aimé Noël et l'ambiance qui allait avec. Et ici, il était servi.

-"Remus?"

Il sursauta quelque peu et tourna la tête vers la provenance de la voix.

-"Drew…" Il sourit un peu.

Elle lui sourit et s'avança vers lui, elle aussi bien emmitouflée dans son manteau. _Elle est très frileuse…_ se souvint Remus.

-"Alors, qu'est-ce que tu fais en Irlande?"

-"Ow… eh bien je… j'avais envie de changer d'air, un peu. C'est joli ici."

Elle hocha la tête. "Tu as terminé tes études?"

-"Oui, j'ai eu ma licence de Défense en juin dernier." Il sourit légèrement. Il était heureux d'avoir réussi à avoir eu cette licence, bien qu'il sache que ça ne lui servirait à rien. Même un doctorat ne lui servirait à rien, tant que c'est indiqué 'loup-garou' sur sa carte d'identité. "Et toi alors? Tu fais quoi?"

-"Oh, je travaille au Consulat magique, à Dublin!" dit-elle en souriant. "Je viens d'avoir le concours."

-"Félicitations…" Il lui sourit.

-"Merci." Elle se mordit un peu la lèvre et Remus se sentit fondre. Il adorait quand elle faisait ça. "Ça fait un moment, hein?"

-"Ouais… trois ans…"

-"Je… enfin je suis désolée pour… pour James… et Lily… et Peter… et… Sirius…"

Remus hocha la tête. "Moi aussi." Il sourit un peu, tristement.

Un silence s'installa, les deux jeunes gens se regardant dans les yeux, sans détourner une seule fois le regard. Au bout d'un moment, alors que Remus pensait à s'approcher d'elle, il se racla la gorge. "Alors… tu passes Noël ici?"

-"Oh, oui! Y'a toujours une super ambiance dans ce pub!" dit-elle en retrouvant le sourire. "Demain, ce sera Noël en famille, alors on profite de s'éclater ce soir!"

Le jeune homme sourit un peu, se disant que pour lui, demain serait aussi une journée de travail. La seule famille qui lui restait était en Angleterre, sa tante et sa cousine. Et il ne pouvait pas se permettre de retourner là-bas pour simplement une journée ou deux.

-"Tu habites où, au fait?" Demanda Drew, curieuse.

-"Ow, sur Townsend Street. Un petit studio. Et toi? Chez tes parents?"

La jeune fille secoua la tête. "Non, j'ai pris un petit appartement à côté du Consulat!"

Remus hocha la tête et regarda à l'intérieur. "Faut que je reprenne…"

Drew lui sourit et ouvrit la porte du pub. "Alors rentrons!"

Il entra donc dans le pub, Drew à sa suite, et capta immédiatement le regard de Tea, qui n'avait toujours pas l'air très content. Drew n'avait pas l'air de s'en formaliser outre mesure, et retourna à sa table après un dernier sourire à Remus.

.oOo.

Remus jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge du pub. Minuit quinze. Il soupira, sa soirée était loin d'être terminée. C'était à lui de fermer le pub, ce soir. Il fallait donc attendre que tout le monde soit parti. Il tapota des doigts sur le comptoir auquel il était assis, attendant des demandes éventuelles des clients, qui étaient pour l'instant trop occupés à danser et écouter le petit groupe jouer. Il jetait de temps à autre des coups d'œil vers Drew, qui avait l'air de bien s'amuser avec ses amis, dansant sur les rythmes effrénés des musiques irlandaises.

Quand Lupin regarda à nouveau l'horloge, ce fut quand les premiers clients commencèrent à s'en aller. Il était alors deux heures dix, et le jeune homme étouffa un bâillement, la tête appuyée contre sa main se trouvant dans ses cheveux, le coude appuyé au comptoir, il discutait vaguement avec un autre serveur tout aussi fatigué que lui. A trois heures, ce fut au tour de Drew et ses amis de partir. Elle alla voir Remus avant de quitter le pub.

-"On pourra se revoir?" lui demanda-t-elle, souriante.

-"Bien sûr… Quand tu veux. Tu sais où me trouver, je travaille pratiquement tous les jours ici." Lui dit-il, souriant légèrement.

Elle hocha la tête et alla déposer un baiser sur sa joue, baiser plus long que la normale. Remus ferma les yeux quelques secondes, savourant la sensation de ses lèvres sur sa peau, et lorsqu'il les rouvrit, ce fut pour croiser le regard bleu de la jeune fille, intense. Il sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer et ne la quitta pas des yeux. Ce fut la voix de Tea qui les ramena à la réalité.

-"Drew! Allez, on rentre!"

Elle détourna alors les yeux et fit un dernier petit sourire à Remus avant de sortir du pub, sous le regard de Remus.

-"T'en pinces pour elle, hein?"

-"Hmm?" Remus tourna les yeux vers Arthur, l'autre serveur avec qui il discutait. "Oh hem… je crois qu'on peut dire ça oui." Dit-il avec un petit sourire contrit.

.oOo.

Remus alluma la radio, alors qu'il se retrouvait seul dans le bar, ayant pour mission de tout ranger et nettoyer avant de fermer et d'aller se coucher.

_Loving you like I never have before_

_I needing you to open up the door_

If begging you might somehow turn the tides 

_Then tell me to I've got to get this off my mind_

_I never though I'd be speaking these words_

_I never thought I'd need to say_

_Another day alone is more that I can take_

_Won't you save me, 'cause saving is what I need_

_I just want to be by your side..._

_Won't you save me, I don't want to be_

_Just drifting through the sea of life_

_I want to..._

_Listen please, baby, don't walk out the door_

_I'm on my knees, you're all I'm living for_

_I never though I'd be speaking these words_

_Heaven thought I'd find a way_

_Another day alone is more that I can take_

_Won't you save me, 'cause saving is what I need_

_I just want to be by your side..._

_Won't you save me, I don't want to be_

_Just drifting through the sea of life_

Il rangeait les tables au rythme lent de la musique, l'image de Drew omniprésente à son esprit. Il fronça les sourcils en entendant des coups frappés à la porte du pub. Il se retourna et alla à la porte, se figeant en voyant la jeune femme derrière la porte vitrée. Il se mordit un peu la lèvre et lui ouvrit la porte, la regardant, interrogateur, sans un mot. Elle ne dit rien non plus, et entra, refermant la porte derrière elle, enlevant son bonnet et son écharpe. Il ne la quitta pas des yeux, se demandant si elle avait oublié quelque chose.

_You feel like liberation_

_You give me new sensation_

_You show me what I need and_

_You are my life completed_

_Can't stop, can't break, who's driving?_

Sometimes there's no denying 

_Today I feel I can't lose_

_I'm letting go of what I knew_

_I want you for always_

_I hear you name in every word I say_

_I'm a fool and I don't care_

_I hear your name in every word I say_

_Before you I was only_

_What I let it control me_

_You are the revolution_

_Against my own conclusions_

_Today I feel I can't lose_

_I'm letting go of what I knew_

_I want you for always_

_I hear your name in every word I say_

_I'm a fool and I don't care_

_I hear your name in every word I say_

Comme dans un rêve, il la regarda s'approcher de lui, puis poser ses mains sur ses épaules. Il ne lâchait pas son regard, troublé, perdu. Comment après trois années, il pouvait ressentir toujours la même chose? Est-ce que c'était aussi son cas?

Mais il arrêta de se poser des questions en sentant les lèvres douces de Drew contre les siennes. Il resta un moment figé, trop surpris et perdu, mais ne tarda pas à l'embrasser tout doucement, savourant ses lèvres. Il la rapprocha de lui, passant un bras autour de sa taille, posant son autre main sur sa joue. Elle passa alors ses bras autour de son cou, allant se coller à lui, l'embrassant toujours aussi doucement, profitant.

De longues minutes s'écoulèrent avant qu'ils ne se séparent, se regardant dans les yeux, l'air aussi perdu l'un que l'autre, mais un léger sourire aux lèvres. Lèvres qui ne tardèrent pas à se rencontrer à nouveau.

_I want you for always_

_I hear your name in every word I say_

_I'm a fool and I don't care_

_I hear your name in every word I say_


	2. All I Want For Christmas

_**Amis du jour, bonjour!**_

_**Voilà le deuxième one-shot! Encore un Remus-Drew. Le prochain sera peut-être un Remus-Bella! **_

_**Merci pour les reviews pour le premier OS! **_

_**La chanson de ce OS, c'est All I Want For Christmas Is You, de Mariah Carey. Mais je préfère la version Love Actually, héhé (à voir ce soir! Mdr!). **_

_**Enjoy!**_

**_.oOo._**

_**All I Want For Christmas…**_

Remus Lupin ne sortait avec personne. C'était de notoriété publique. Mais ce que les gens savaient moins, c'était que Remus Lupin était amoureux. De qui? D'une fille de cinquième année, Andréa Knight., Gryffondor. Pourquoi? Pourquoi elle et pas une autre? Parce qu'elle était… _douce, drôle, gentille, belle, intelligente…_ Jamais son cœur n'avait battu aussi fort pour quelqu'un. Bien sûr, il avait déjà eu quelques crushes sur des filles, même s'il n'était sorti avec aucune. Mais ce qu'il ressentait pour Drew… il n'arrivait pas à l'expliquer. Quand elle lui souriait, il sentait son cœur s'emballer, comme à chaque fois qu'elle le frôlait inconsciemment, qu'elle le regardait, qu'elle se mordait la lèvre… Fou. Il était fou d'elle et du moindre de ses gestes.

Il soupira, allongé sur son lit, encore en train de penser à elle. Encore et encore… Il jeta un coup d'œil à son réveil et se leva. Le soleil allait se coucher dans une heure, et il fallait qu'il se rende à l'infirmerie, pour cause de poussée intempestive de poils pour la nuit. Sirius, James et Peter ne seraient pas avec lui ce soir. Ils étaient tous les trois repartis chez eux (Sirius chez James) pour les vacances de Noël. Remus appréhendait cette nuit. Tout seul, il savait que ça allait être pire au réveil. Il déglutit difficilement et se rendit donc à l'infirmerie, la peur au ventre.

.oOo.

Drew était confortablement installée dans un fauteuil de la salle commune, feuilletant un magazine. Elle leva les yeux en entendant quelqu'un passer dans la salle et sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer en voyant un jeune homme blond passer non loin d'elle sans la voir, l'air pressé. Elle se mordit légèrement la lèvre et regarda l'heure. La nuit allait bientôt tomber. Elle était au courant de la lycanthropie de Remus, depuis quelques semaines seulement. Elle sentit son cœur se serrer en pensant qu'il allait sans doute énormément souffrir. _Tu parles d'un réveillon de Noël…_

Cela faisait depuis le milieu de sa quatrième année que Drew craquait sur Remus. Mais jamais elle ne le lui avait dit. Il avait deux ans de plus, et c'était un Maraudeur… Elle s'était résignée. Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de penser très –trop? – souvent à lui. Elle se leva de son fauteuil et grimpa à son dortoir. Ils n'étaient pas très nombreux à être restés à Poudlard pour les vacances, et Drew se retrouvait seule dans son dortoir. Elle alla s'asseoir sur son lit, et sortit un paquet de sa table de nuit. Elle le regarda un moment, encore hésitante à l'offrir. Puis elle se dit qu'elle n'avait rien à perdre. C'était Noël non? Elle pouvait bien offrir un cadeau en toute innocence.

.oOo.

Roulé en boule dans le lit de l'infirmerie, Remus tentait d'arrêter ses tremblements, les yeux fermés fort. Il avait froid, il avait mal, il n'osait même pas ouvrir les yeux.

-"Remus, mon chéri…" Il se détendit un peu en entendant la voix de l'infirmière. Il savait qu'elle venait lui donner une potion anti-douleur. "Redresses-toi…"

Tant bien que mal, Remus se redressa dans son lit, à moitié assis, appuyé sur son oreiller. Il prit la fiole que lui tendait l'infirmière et la but, non sans grimacer.

L'infirmière passa doucement sa main sur son front et ses cheveux. "Dors, Remus…"

Le jeune homme hocha faiblement la tête et referma les yeux, alors qu'elle le bordait comme il le fallait. Puis elle déposa une boîte de chocolats sur sa table de chevet et lui murmura: "Joyeux Noël…" Puis elle s'éloigna.

.oOo.

Drew se réveilla tôt ce matin-là, contrairement à d'habitude. Elle jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre en s'étirant longuement et sourit légèrement en voyant la neige tomber. Un vrai Noël… Regardant l'heure, elle se leva rapidement, et alla prendre sa douche. Elle prit du temps pour s'occuper d'elle, se séchant les cheveux avec soin, dessinant bien les boucles. Elle se maquilla légèrement, restant naturelle. Puis elle s'habilla d'une jupe et d'un petit pull blanc, enfilant des collants foncés. Elle se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir, prit une grande inspiration puis sortit de la salle de bain. Elle attrapa le paquet gardé dans sa table de nuit et sortit du dortoir, prenant la direction de l'infirmerie.

Elle le repéra immédiatement en entrant. Elle s'approcha doucement, remarquant qu'il dormait. Elle s'assit sur la chaise à côté du lit, posant son cadeau sur la boîte de chocolats. Elle le regarda et ressentit un pincement au cœur en voyant un bleu sur sa mâchoire, et une griffure au niveau de la tempe. Et elle était bien heureuse de ne pas voir l'état du reste de son corps. Elle alla dégager doucement quelques mèches de cheveux blonds dorés qui lui tombait devant les yeux. Qu'est-ce qu'elle le trouvait beau… _On dirait un Ange…_ Doux, gentil, timide, intelligent, adorable… _parfait_.

Elle resta un long moment à le regarder, comme ça, profitant de pouvoir le scruter à tout loisir. Ce ne fut qu'au bout d'une demi-heure que Remus ouvrit les yeux, doucement. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils en remarquant que quelqu'un était assis à côté du lit.

-"Bonjour Remus…"

Il sentit son cœur partir à cent à l'heure, rien qu'à entendre sa voix.

-"Drew…?" Il grimaça un peu en entendant sa voix brisée par la fatigue, et se redressa dans son lit, s'asseyant, appuyé contre son oreiller. Puis la panique l'envahit. Elle allait poser des questions, de le voir comme ça… Il ne voulait pas qu'elle sache. Non. C'était la dernière personne qu'il voulait voir au courant. Il la regardait, respirant lentement.

Elle lui sourit doucement et lui tendit son cadeau. "Joyeux Noël…"

Il resta bouche bée un moment en la regardant, puis secoua un peu la tête pour reprendre ses esprits et prit le paquet entre ses mains. "Je… merci… Il… il fallait pas…"

-"C'est Noël…" dit-elle en souriant.

-"Oh… oui… mais…" Il se mordit un peu la lèvre. "Merci…"

-"Ouvres-le…"

Remus hocha la tête et déchira doucement le papier, puis commença à sourire en voyant ce qu'il y avait dessous. "Une écharpe… merci beaucoup."

-"J'ai cru remarquer que tu aimais ça…" dit Drew, souriante. En effet, dès que le temps le permettait, Remus avait toujours une écharpe autour du cou.

Il acquiesça, souriant légèrement, autant que son bleu sur la mâchoire pouvait le lui permettre. "Merci beaucoup, c'est très gentil…" Il posa le papier à côté de lui et déplia l'écharpe. Il grimaça en essayant de la passer autour de son cou, réveillant la douleur dans ses bras.

Drew sentit un pincement au cœur de le voir comme ça et se pencha vers lui, lui enroulant l'écharpe autour du cou. Il frissonna quand elle toucha son cou de ses doigts, et ferma les yeux. "Merci… encore." Il sourit un peu.

-"De rien." Elle le regardait en souriant. Il allait lui poser une question, la question, savoir si elle était au courant. Mais il croisa son regard et vit qu'elle n'était pas ici par hasard. Elle savait. Elle savait dans quel état elle allait le trouver. Il soupira légèrement, mais sentit son cœur se gonfler de savoir qu'elle était au courant, et qu'elle restait quand même auprès de lui. Il lui sourit du mieux qu'il pu.

-"Je… j'ai quelque chose pour toi aussi…" Elle parut surprise et il se mordit un peu la lèvre. Il sortit sa baguette. "Accio cadeau Drew."

Elle lui sourit un peu plus, heureuse qu'il ai pensé à elle, même si ça ne signifiait pas la même chose pour lui que pour elle. Une minute plus tard, un petit paquet fit son entrée dans la pièce, et Remus l'attrapa quand il fut à sa hauteur, puis le tendit à Drew. "Joyeux Noël…"

Elle ouvrit le paquet sans attendre, et resta bouche bée devant le cadeau. "Remus…" murmura-t-elle, touchée. Elle prit délicatement le bijou entre ses doigts. Une pierre bleue, s'accordant parfaitement avec ses yeux, un fin cordon noir la tenant en pendentif. Il allait dire quelque chose mais une musique lui coupa la parole. Il fronça un peu les sourcils puis ouvrit de grands yeux en s'apercevant de ce que c'était. Il tenta de récupérer la boîte des mains de Drew, d'où sortait la musique, mais grimaça en se faisant mal à l'épaule. Il commença à rougir en entendant la chanson commencer. Comment avait-il pu être aussi stupide? Il avait oublié d'effacer ça de la boîte. Il l'avait ensorcelée, pensant faire sa déclaration à Drew ce matin-même, mais y avait renoncé. Mais il avait oublié d'enlever la chanson…

_I don't want a lot for Christmas_

_There's just one thing I need_

_I don't care about the presents_

_Underneath the Christmas tree_

_I just want you for my own_

_More than you could ever know_

_Make my wish come true_

_All I want for Christmas is..._

_You_

_I don't want a lot for Christmas_

_There's just one thing I need_

_I don't care about the presents_

_Underneath the Christmas tree_

_I don't need to hang my stocking_

_There upon the fireplace_

_Santa Claus won't make me happy_

_With a toy on Christmas day_

_I just want you for my own_

_More than you could ever know_

_Make my wish come true_

_All I want for Christmas is you_

_I won't ask for much this Christmas_

_I don't even wish for snow_

_I'm just gonna keep on waiting_

_Underneath the mistletoe_

_I won't make a list and send it_

_To the North Pole for Saint Nick_

_I won't even stay awake to_

_Hear those magic reindeers click_

_'Cause I just want you here tonight_

_Holding on to me so tight_

_What more can I do_

_All I want for Christmas is you_

_Ooh baby_

_All the lights are shining_

_So brightly everywhere_

_And the sound of children's_

_Laughter fills the air_

_And everyone is singing_

_I hear those sleigh bells ringing_

_Santa won't you bring me the one I really need_

_Won't you please bring my baby to me..._

_Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas_

_This is all I'm asking for_

_I just want to see my baby_

_Standing right outside my door_

_Oh I just want you for my own_

_More than you could ever know_

_Make my wish come true_

_All I want for Christmas is..._

_You_

Il voulait juste s'enfoncer au plus profond de la terre. Mais quelle idée il avait eu d'enregistrer cette chanson dans cette boîte?! Il n'osait pas la regarder. Si c'était pas clair comme déclaration… Il ferma les yeux et laissa sa tête retomber un peu en arrière sur l'oreiller.

Drew était restée bouche bée pendant toute la chanson, son regardant alternant du bijou à Remus. Elle avait d'abord pensé que c'était rien, mais en voyant l'air de Remus, elle en conclut que non. Non, ce n'était pas dénué de sens. All I want for Christmas is_ you_.

Elle regarda Remus, qui regardait ailleurs. Il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir prévu ça. Elle se mordit la lèvre et alla poser une main sur l'avant bras de Remus, faisant bien attention de ne pas toucher de plaie.

Il tourna les yeux à contrecœur vers elle, se doutant bien qu'il ne pourrait pas l'éviter indéfiniment. Et il fut surpris de la voir sourire largement, se mordant la lèvre, comme pour s'empêcher de sourire encore plus. Elle se leva et s'assit au bord du lit, gardant sa main sur son avant bras. Le regardant dans les yeux, voyant son regard troublé, perdu, interrogateur, elle approcha lentement son visage du sien.

-"What more can I do… All I want for Christmas is you…" murmura-t-elle avant de poser ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Surpris, il resta un instant sans rien faire, avant de commencer à l'embrasser doucement. Quand elle se détacha, il la regarda, incrédule. Elle… voulait de lui? Toujours aussi souriante, elle alla poser doucement une main sur sa joue, la caressant, prenant garde de ne pas lui faire de mal. Il finit par lui sourire aussi, réalisant enfin.

Elle retourna l'embrasser, légèrement, doucement.

-"Tu ne veux que moi pour Noël?" murmura-t-elle, souriant.

Il sourit légèrement contre ses lèvres et chuchota: "Je n'aurais rien contre du chocolat en plus…"


	3. Here With Me

_**Amis du jours, bonjour!**_

**_Voilà le troisième OS, Remus/Bella cette fois! (cf ma fic Et l'on y peut rien)_**

**_Merci à Lyra Sullyvan, Ahmose, Patmola et Nyny's pour leurs reviews!_**

**_Ce qui est en italique au tout début, c'est des paroles de la chanson Here With Me de Dido. Ensuite c'est Lost In You des Sugababes (si je me trompe pas...)_**

**_Enjoy!_**

**_.oOo._**

_I won't go_

_I won't sleep_

_I can't breathe_

_Until you're resting here wi-_

Remus Lupin arrêta rapidement la radio magique. Si en plus il en venait à écouter des chansons d'amour, c'était la fin… Déjà que amoureux, il avait du mal à s'y faire. Et pourquoi elle? Pourquoi il fallait qu'il cherche l'inaccessible? Il soupira et sortit de la salle commune, plongé dans ses pensées. Il s'était décidé. Il n'avait rien à perdre, alors il allait se lancer. Et à Noël, on dit la vérité, non? Alors…

Il s'engagea dans le premier passage secret qu'il trouva, prenant la route pour Pré au Lard. Bella Cullen. Pourquoi elle, hmm? Elle était froide, distante, sarcastique, blasée de tout. Mais on ne choisit pas de qui on tombe amoureux, malheureusement pour notre pauvre Remus. Il donna un coup de pied dans une petite pierre, et sortit du passage, entrant dans le sous-sol de la librairie. Il en sortit discrètement, et s'engagea dans la rue.

Il voulait lui offrir un beau cadeau pour Noël. Mais ce n'était pas avec ses maigres économies qu'il irait bien loin… Et Bella était loin de manquer d'argent, elle avait certainement tout ce qu'elle voulait. Remus soupira longuement, regardant les vitrines décorées pour Noël… C'était ce soir, il n'avait plus beaucoup de temps. Il ne connaissait pas réellement ses goûts, pour le peu de conversations qu'ils avaient… Il avait bien pensé à un exemplaire de Dracula, mais il avait peur qu'elle le prenne mal.

Remus savait effectivement que Bella Cullen était un vampire. Pas un vampire comme dans les légendes, non. Un vampire se nourrissant de sang animal, aux sens surnaturellement aiguisés, doté d'un charme puissant, d'une beauté irréelle… Il crut d'abord qu'il était juste sous ce charme vampirique. Mais il écarta rapidement cette hypothèse. Il fallait qu'il se rende à l'évidence qu'il était fou d'elle.

I'm too lost in you 

_Caught in you_

_Lost in everything about you_

_So deep I can't sleep_

_I can't think_

_I just think about the things that you do_

_I'm too lost in you_

Il s'arrêta devant la vitrine du magasin de vêtements. Son regard fut attiré par une écharpe de soie rouge vif, et il l'imagina immédiatement autour du cou de Bella, si beau contraste avec sa peau pâle. Il ne réfléchit pas plus longtemps et entra dans la boutique, pour en ressortir quelques minutes plus tard, un paquet dans les mains.

_You look into my eyes_

_I go out of my mind_

_I can't see anything_

_'Cuz this love's got me blind_

_I can't help myself_

_I can't break the spell_

_I can't even try_

Assis sur son lit, il regardait fixement le paquet, encore hésitant. Puis, décidé, il prit une plume et un parchemin dans le tiroir de sa table de nuit, et commença à écrire.

Au bout de dix parchemins déchirés ou roulés en boule, il abandonna. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien lui dire? _Bella, je t'aime, même si tu ne connais même pas mon prénom et que tu me méprises. Joyeux Noël! Remus alias Préfet._ Il se laissa tomber sur le dos, la tête sur l'oreiller. Il savait que cette fille était capable d'éprouver d'autres sentiments que la haine, le mépris… Elle le lui avait montré à plusieurs reprises – inconsciemment, certes. Mais elle allait se moquer de lui, encore plus. _Ça peut pas être pire, remarque…_ pensa Remus.

Il soupira longuement et se redressa, prit un autre parchemin et écrit. Il ne réfléchit pas, se contenant d'écrire les phrases comme elles venaient dans son esprit. Puis il ferma rapidement l'enveloppe avant de relire la lettre et de la raturer. Il y inscrivit le nom de Bella et l'attacha au paquet. Il appela ensuite un elfe de maison et lui donna le cadeau, le chargeant de le déposer sur le lit de Bella dans la salle commune des Serpentard.

Le lendemain matin, il se fit réveiller par quelques cris provenant de la salle commune, des filles ouvrant leurs cadeaux. Il pensa immédiatement à Bella, qui avait certainement dû trouver le paquet à cette heure. Rapidement, il s'habilla et descendit dans la salle commune rejoindre les autres.

-"Ah, Moony, t'as un paquet!" s'écria Sirius à l'autre bout de la salle.

Remus se précipita vers son ami et prit le paquet, le cœur battant à cent à l'heure, mais soupira en ne découvrant qu'une boîte de chocolats venant de sa tante. Il en était ravi, mais il s'attendait à autre chose. _Tu rêves mon vieux…_ Il se laissa tomber sur le canapé et regarda les autres déballer leurs cadeaux, laissant son esprit vagabonder vers la jeune fille brune de ses rêves.

James et Sirius le traînèrent dans la Grande Salle pour prendre leur petit déjeuner. Il se servit sans grand enthousiasme un bol de chocolat chaud et commença à le boire, le regard dans le vide.

Il ne releva la tête qu'en entendant des chuchotements. 'Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là?' 'Elle me fout les jetons cette fille.' 'Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fout?' 'Pourquoi elle vient par là?' Remus fronça les sourcils et se figea en remarquant la source de ces messes basses. Bella Cullen, plus belle que jamais, se dirigeait vers la table des Gryffondors, fixant le jeune homme aux yeux dorés.

Il déglutit difficilement et remarqua le foulard rouge qu'elle portait autour de son cou, allant à ravir avec son chemisier noir, magnifique contraste avec sa peau diaphane. Il ne la quittait pas des yeux, alors qu'elle s'avançait tranquillement vers lui, sans lâcher son regard. Il n'avait pas vraiment prévu une discussion entre eux au milieu de la Grande Salle, l'attention des élèves braquée sur eux.

Arrivée à la hauteur de Remus, elle s'assit à côté de lui, une jambe de chaque côté du banc, le fixant toujours. Voyant qu'elle ne disait rien, il s'éclaircit un peu la gorge. "Bjour…"

Le regard de glace de Bella sembla fondre quelque peu pour faire place à une lueur d'amusement. "Bonjour, Préfet."

Il se demanda si cet air d'amusement était bon signe pour lui, ou si le fait de l'étrangler avec l'écharpe qu'il lui avait offert serait un divertissement pour elle.

La jeune femme détourna les yeux de Remus pour lancer un regard glacial et perçant à tous les élèves alentour. Elèves qui détournèrent immédiatement leur attention vers leur petit déjeuner.

Elle retourna alors les yeux vers le jeune homme, reprenant un regard moins froid.

-"Alors… Préfet." Elle prit un bout de brioche et le porta à sa bouche, puis grimaça. "Dégueulasse." Elle secoua la tête et reprit. "Comme ça… tu m'aimes?"

Il ouvrit de grands yeux, surpris qu'elle aborde aussi directement le sujet. Quelques regards se tournèrent vers eux, incrédules. Mais un seul regard perçant de Bella les fit vite se détourner.

-"Je… euh…."

-"Hmm?"

-"Tu… enfin tu… tu le sais…"

Bella hocha lentement la tête. "Ouais, je sais." Elle ne souriait toujours pas, même pas l'ombre d'un sourire, même pas dans son regard, et Remus sentit que c'était perdu. "Tu sais ce que je suis pourtant, Préfet." Elle ne le quittait pas du regard. Il hocha la tête. "Et tu m'aimes quand même?" Il hocha à nouveau la tête. "Hmm." Elle fit une moue pensive, tapotant des doigts sur la table. "J'suis pas une fille pour toi, tu sais." Il se contenta d'hausser les épaules. Elle laissa passer un long moment avant de reprendre la parole. "Je vais reposer ma question. Tu m'aimes?"

Il se mordit la lèvre et acquiesça en la regardant.

-"Je n'ai rien entendu Préfet."

Remus soupira légèrement et murmura. "Je t'aime."

Il sentit alors son cœur manquer un battement en voyant un sourire se former au coin des lèvres de Bella. Ce sourire qu'il aimait tant. "C'était pas compliqué de le dire." Elle se leva et alla s'installer sur les genoux de Remus, une jambe de chaque côté de sa taille, ses mains nouées autour de sa nuque, sous ses cheveux. "Tu peux recommencer?" Elle avait toujours un sourire en coin, et son regard était doux, même si l'expression de son visage restait moqueuse.

Il commença à sourire légèrement et murmura à nouveau: "Je t'aime, Bella."

-"Cool." Elle caressa un peu sa nuque puis approcha son visage du sien, respirant son odeur, puis alla l'embrasser doucement, ne se souciant pas des regards choqués voire outrés des élèves. Remus sentit une explosion de joie dans sa poitrine et répondit tout aussi doucement au baiser, n'entendant pas les commentaires des autres.

'Bella Cullen et Lupin!' 'T'as vu ça? C'est incroyable!' 'J'y crois pas, Lupin l'intello et le glaçon canon de Serpentard!' 'Comment il fait, elle est associable cette fille!' 'Elle en a de la chance…' 'P'tain, j'me la serais bien tapé, celle-là!' 'Remus et Cullen!' 'Un Gryffondor et une Serpentard!' 'Il l'aime!' 'Oh comme c'est romantique!' 'Mince, je voulais l'inviter pour le bal…'

Se détachant de ses lèvres, Bella alla déposer un baiser derrière l'oreille de Remus avant de murmurer:

-"Joyeux Noël à toi aussi, Préfet."


	4. Change In My Life

_**Amis du jour, bonjour !**_

**_Bon alors, maintenant ce recueil de OS n'a plus grand chose à voir avec Noël, je mettrai un peu de tout, histoire de pas poster des OS seuls._**

**_Donc ici, un RemusBella, inspiré par la chanson Change In My Life, de M-Pact, que j'ai découverte au concert de Hanson, qui en ont fait une magnifique reprise (si vous voulez l'écoutez, allez simplement sur Youtube et taper le titre de la chanson)._**

**_Enjoy !_**

_Standing cold and scared on top of the hill _

_Then came the moment when I lost my will_

Remus Lupin se regardait dans le miroir. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds et soupira longuement.

Il enfila sa veste noire par dessus sa chemise blanche et la lissa plus que nécessaire. La nervosité, sûrement.

_I prayed for mercy please don't take me away _

_Give me the sunshine when I only see rain_

Puis il prit sa cravate et la passa autour de son cou, sans la nouer, regardant toujours son reflet.

Comme il avait pu détester ce reflet. Détester son apparence banale qui cachait un monstre. Détester ses yeux dorés qui lui rappelaient ce qu'il était.

_The past had a hold on me _

_It can't be denied _

_And the changes didn't come easily_

Voir son reflet lui rappelait son enfance, où il n'osait pas se regarder dans une glace, n'y voyant qu'un monstre. Son enfance… passée dans un coin de la cour de l'école à chaque récréation, pour éviter tous les autres élèves qui se moquaient continuellement de lui. Pauvre, premier de la classe, sans père… De quoi devenir le martyr de toute une école.

_I've been lonely, I've been cheated, and I've been misunderstood _

_I've been washed up, I've been put down, and told I'm no good_

Il avait souvent eu cette impression de ne pas appartenir à ce monde. Petit, il rêvait d'un monde peuplé uniquement de loup-garous, tous comme lui, et ils se comprendraient.

Presque dix ans plus tard, il _la_ rencontra. La seule, l'unique. Des légendes disent qu'un loup-garou ne peut aimer qu'une fois…

Dès qu'il croisa son regard, il sut que c'était elle.

_But with you I belong_

_Because you helped me be strong_

_There's been a change in my life since you came along_

Il n'en revenait toujours pas à ce jour, d'être heureux. Réellement heureux. Sans plus ressentir les douleurs du passé, comme s'il s'était estompé. Comme si son ciel gris s'était enfin ouvert sur un magnifique soleil.

_Now I don't mind working hard every day _

_And I don't pay no mind to what people say_

Il se fichait du regard des autres à présent, seule elle comptait. Seule elle le comprenait. Seule elle l'aimait.

_Cause after all the pain I've been through _

_I gave up everything to love only you_

Il repensa à tous ces moments passés où il n'osait regarder personne dans les yeux, honteux de ce qu'il était.

_See, all my life I've walked with my head bent in shame _

_But since I found you, with you I've been made_

Il noua sa cravate autour de son cou et la serra doucement. Il sourit légèrement à son reflet, presque amusé de se voir comme ça.

_I've been lonely, I've been cheated, and I've been misunderstood _

_I've been washed up, I've been put down, and I've been told I'm no good_

Il ferma sa veste et la lissa à nouveau, remettant un peu sa cravate comme il faut. Il était nerveux. Heureux. Mais nerveux.

Il sursauta en entendant un coup frappé à la porte.

-"Oui?"

-"Remus, tout le monde est prêt, on t'attend!"

-"J'arrive tout de suite, Sirius!"

Il se regarda à nouveau dans le miroir, se passa une main dans les cheveux et prit une grande inspiration avant de sortir de la pièce.

_But with you I belong _

_Because you helped me be strong_

-"Remus Lupin, acceptez-vous de prendre Isabella Mary Cullen comme épouse légitime?"

Remus plongea ses yeux dans ceux de sa fiancée et esquissa un doux sourire, la regardant avec tout son amour. "Oui, je le veux."

_There's been a change in my life since you came along_


	5. One More

**_Un autre OS, un RemusOC cette fois. _**

**_Enjoy !_**

Remus Lupin ouvrit lentement les yeux en sentant les rayons du soleil sur son visage. Il s'étira longuement et se redressa dans le lit. Il entendit un soupir à sa droite, et tourna les yeux vers la jeune femme à ses côtés. Il remonta le drap sur elle et se leva sans bruit. Il récupéra ses vêtements éparpillés un peu partout et s'habilla. Il se tourna une dernière fois vers le lit et regarda la fille blonde dormir paisiblement. Puis il partit sans laisser de trace.

C'était comme ça presque tous les soirs. Pourquoi? Parce qu'il ne voulait pas d'une petite amie. Ou plutôt parce qu'il pensait qu'aucune fille ne voudrait de lui pour petit ami. Et lui fallait bien assouvir ses désirs. Et dormir dans un lit confortable.

Il sortit dans la rue et resserra sa veste contre lui, frissonnant un peu de froid. Il ne savait plus où il en était. Il ne savait plus quoi faire. Voilà un an que ses meilleurs amis l'avaient quitté. Un an qu'il se retrouvait seul, tout le temps. Il était parti d'Angleterre. Il ne supportait plus d'aller dans les mêmes endroits qui lui rappelaient toujours ses amis. Alors il était venu en France. Malheureusement la situation pour les loup-garous était la même qu'en Grande-Bretagne. Et comme il n'avait aucun diplôme moldu… Il avait des petits boulots, de temps en temps, assez pour payer le loyer de la chambre qu'il louait, au dernier étage d'un sordide immeuble. Il ne parlait pas bien le français, mais se débrouillait assez pour se faire comprendre. Et il avait bien remarqué que son accent faisait craquer les filles, alors autant en profiter.

Il rentra dans le petit immeuble et monta au dernier étage. Il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, soulevant un peu de poussière. Il s'assit sur le lit et grimaça en l'entendant grincer. Une autre raison de découcher la plupart des soirs. Cet endroit était invivable. Mais il ne pouvait s'offrir mieux.

°O°

22h. Il entra dans un bar où passait de la musique assez forte. Il commanda une bière au comptoir et s'installa sur un tabouret haut. Il regarda un peu autour de lui, observant les filles. Il en repéra quelques unes de jolies. Il paya le barman et trempa ses lèvres dans la chope de pression. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds qui commençaient à devenir un peu trop longs. Il ouvra sa chemise blanche d'un bouton supplémentaire, trouvant qu'il faisait drôlement chaud dans ce bar. Il but une grande gorgée de bière et recommença à regarder la salle, jouant distraitement avec un fil dépassant du grand trou de son jean, au niveau du genou.

-"Bonsoir!"

Remus se tourna sur son siège en entendant une voix féminine à côté de lui. Une jeune fille rousse lui souriait d'un air sympathique. Il lui rendit un léger sourire.

-"Bonsoir…"

Elle sourit un peu plus en l'entendant. "Oh tu as un accent adorable! Tu viens d'où?"

-"D'Angleterre."

-"Un anglais super mignon, c'est bien ma veine!" dit-elle en riant un peu. "Comment tu t'appelles?"

-"Remus…"

-"Remus? C'est original! Comme Remus et Romulus?"

Il acquiesça. "Oui. Comment tu t'appelles, toi?"

-"Karine!"

-"Karine…" tenta-t-il en essayant de prendre l'accent français, en vain.

-"Oh non, c'est trop adorable!" dit-elle en souriant. "Ça fait longtemps que tu es en France?"

-"Juste… six mois… et je n'arrive toujours pas à… parler… bien le français…" avoua-t-il en fronçant le nez.

-"Tu te débrouilles bien!"

-"C'est gentil… Tu veux…hem… boire quelque chose…?"

Elle acquiesça, souriante. "Un Monaco! Je commande, t'embête pas." Elle appela le barman qui lui fit rapidement sa boisson, et Remus le paya.

-"Merci Remus. Alors… Tu fais quoi en France?"

-"Ow… hem… pas grand chose. Je fais des petits… travails? De temps en temps…"

-"Et pourquoi tu as quitté l'Angleterre?"

-"Je… j'avais envie de… changer de pays…"

-"Et tu as quel âge?" Elle sourit. "Désolée, je suis très curieuse."

Il sourit légèrement. "C'est pas grave… hem j'ai… twenty two… hem… vingt-deux…?"

-"Oui! Vingt-deux! Moi j'en ai vingt-quatre."

-"Et tu… fais quoi?"

-"Je fais des études de droit encore. Je veux être avocate."

Remus haussa les sourcils. "Ow… c'est… bien… hem… ça doit être… intéressant comme… métier…"

-"Oh oui!" Elle sourit. "J'ai hâte de terminer mes études pour pouvoir enfin commencer!"

Il acquiesça et se passa une main dans les cheveux. Il ne savait pas trop quoi dire, cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas tenu une vraie conversation, surtout en français.

-"Tu connais du monde ici? Tu t'es fait des amis?"

Il secoua la tête. "Non… je… je ne connais personne…"

-"Ow! Je pourrais te présenter à des amis! La vie est terriblement triste quand on est seul!"

-"Hmm." Il sourit un peu et prit une gorgée de bière.

-"Oh je voulais pas dire… Enfin ta vie doit être très bien! Désolée, j'ai pas été très… j'ai manqué de tact."

Il lui fit un sourire rassurant. "Ce n'est pas grave. Et puis tu as… raison…"

Elle secoua la tête, rejetant ses longs cheveux roux en arrière. "Non! Car maintenant que je t'ai rencontré, tu ne seras plus seul!"

-"Tu es… gentille…"

Oui, gentille… Il n'avait jamais rencontré une fille comme ça. Qui était venu l'aborder sans arrière pensées. Et même lui n'en avait plus à présent. Il la regardait, la trouvant vraiment belle avec ses boucles rousses et ses grands yeux bleus rieurs, sa peau diaphane parsemée de tâches de rousseur. Elle lui rappelait un peu Lily… Mais il chassa vite cette idée de son esprit.

-"Ça te dirait qu'on aille discuter ailleurs? C'est difficile de s'entendre ici!"

Il acquiesça avec un sourire. "Oui!"

-"Allez viens!" Elle se leva avec grâce et lissa la veste de son tailleur. Remus la regarda faire et se sentit un peu stupide à côté d'elle, avec son jean troué et ses vieilles converses. Il la suivit à l'extérieur du bar. "On va où? Dans tous les bars ça va être la même chose. Tu habites loin?"

-"Ow hem… oui… assez…" Il habitait en réalité à deux rues d'ici, mais il n'était pas question qu'elle voit où il vivait.

-"On va aller chez moi alors!" dit-elle en souriant. "Je suis en voiture."

Elle désigna une voiture basse noire un peu plus loin et Remus haussa les sourcils. Elle avait l'air d'avoir pas mal d'argent pour posséder une telle voiture. Il sentit le fossé entre eux se creuser un peu plus. Il monta à l'avant quand elle ouvrit les portières et s'installa confortablement dans le fauteuil de cuir clair. Karine mit le moteur en route et s'engagea sur la voie.

-"C'est une… jolie… voiture…"

-"Merci! Je l'aime beaucoup. C'est mon père qui me l'a offert à mon dernier anniversaire!"

_Mon père m'a offert quoi déjà à mon dernier anniversaire? Ah oui. Rien. _"Ow…"

Dix minutes plus tard, elle garait la voiture dans le parking sous-terrain d'un immeuble dans les quartiers chics, où Remus n'avait jamais mis les pieds. Ils descendirent de la voiture et Karine l'entraîna vers un ascenseur, et appuya sur le bouton du dernier étage. Quand les portes s'ouvrirent, Remus fut surpris d'arriver directement dans un appartement. La surprise devait se lire sur son visage, car Karine sourit, amusée.

-"Allez viens, n'ai pas peur!"

-"C'est… hem… grand…"

Il la suivit à l'intérieur, impressionné. L'appartement était immense, sa chambre devait faire à peine la taille d'un placard ici. Un piano trônait dans un coin, derrière un immense canapé d'angle. La jeune fille lui prit la main pour le sortir de sa stupeur et l'entraîna dans sa chambre.

-"On sera plus tranquille ici!"

-"C'est… ta… chambre?" bredouilla Remus, encore impressionné devant la taille de la pièce, qui comportait en plus d'un grand lit, un canapé, une télé… Il se sentait complètement décalé ici.

-"Oui! Ow je sais, c'est un peu grand pour une chambre." Avoua-t-elle, amusée. "Mon père a la folie des grandeurs."

-"Oh…"

-"Assieds-toi!" lui dit-elle en désignant le canapé à l'aspect confortable. Il obtempéra, un peu mal à l'aise dans cet univers. "Tu veux boire quelque chose?"

Il secoua la tête. "Non merci…"

Elle s'assit à côté d'elle et enleva ses chaussures à talons. "Tu n'as pas idée de la chance que tu as de ne pas avoir à marcher avec ces trucs là!"

Remus rit un peu, amusé. "Ça ne doit pas être… très… confortable…"

-"Ah ça non!" dit-elle, amusée. Elle se tourna vers lui, ramenant ses jambes sur le canapé. "Parle-moi un peu de toi Remus!"

-"Ow je… je n'ai rien… d'intéressant à dire… sur moi…"

-"Je suis sûre que si! Tes parents, ils font quoi?"

Il fronça le nez. "Hem… ma mère est… morte il y a quatre ans et… je ne vois plus… mon père…"

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux. "Oh mon dieu je suis désolée! Je fais que des gaffes!"

Il sourit un peu. "Non…c'est pas… enfin ça va… tu pouvais pas… savoir…"

-"Bon alors oublie! Désolée encore. Hem… tu aimes faire quoi dans la vie?"

-"Ow… lire. J'aime beaucoup… lire…"

-"Moi aussi!" Elle reprit le sourire. "Tes auteurs préférés?"

-"Oscar Wilde and… et… William Shakespeare…"

-"Je les adore!" dit-elle en souriant encore plus. "Tu connais des auteurs français?"

Il secoua la tête. "Non… aucun…"

-"Oh il faudrait que tu en lises! Il y en a de très bons!"

Il sourit un peu. "J'essayerai… c'est qui tes… auteurs préférés?"

-"Oscar Wilde aussi. Edgar Poe!"

-"J'aime Edgar Poe!" dit-il en accentuant son sourire.

La soirée continua comme ça, puis la nuit. A parler de tout et de rien, riant, plaisantant, Karine s'amusant à faire prononcer à Remus des mots compliqués en français, lui en apprenant certains.

Ce n'est qu'à sept heures du matin qu'ils commencèrent à être à cours de sujets de conversation.

-"Remus?"

-"Hmm?"

-"T'es pas fatigué?"

Il sourit, amusé. "Si, mes… hem… paupières? Se ferment… toutes seules…"

Elle rit un peu. "Dors alors! Viens, le lit est assez grand pour deux!"

Ils se levèrent du canapé pour s'étaler sur le lit. A peine la tête posée sur l'oreiller, Remus plongea dans le sommeil.

°O°

-"Remus… Remus…"

Le jeune homme ouvrit difficilement les yeux, ébloui par la lumière. "Hmm…"

-"Une pizza, ça te dit?"

Il se frotta les yeux et se redressa dans le lit. "Wha' time's it? Hem… quelle…"

-"15h!" annonça Karine, souriante.

Il sourit légèrement. "Tu veux… manger une pizza… à 15h?"

-"Pourquoi pas!" Elle rit un peu. "Allez debout!"

Il se leva et s'étira longuement. "Okay… pizza…"

-"Cool! Je vais commander ça! Mais avant…"

Elle se rapprocha de lui et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. "C'est la plus belle nuit que j'ai passé depuis bien longtemps." Murmura-t-elle en se détachant. Elle lui fit un beau sourire et partit dans le salon.

Remus resta surpris, agréablement surpris. "Me too…" murmura-t-il en la regardant quitter la chambre.


	6. Your Illusion

**_Et un dernier pour la route, RemusBella !_**

**_Enjoy !_**

Remus Lupin, du haut de ses vingt-neuf ans, lisait la Gazette, assis à une table du Chaudron Baveur. Fumant tranquillement une cigarette, il tourna une page, s'attardant sur les annonces de boulot. Plus précisément les annonces ne portant pas la mention _Loup-garous exclus_. Il soupira en voyant que c'était encore peine perdue pour aujourd'hui.

La clochette de la porte d'entrée tinta et un parfum vint chatouiller ses narines. Un parfum qui lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose. Un souvenir lointain. Il releva ses yeux miel vers la jeune femme qui venait d'entrer. Petite, brune, bien habillée. Il ne voyait pas son visage, mais il savait qu'il la connaissait. Elle s'installa au comptoir, commandant un café. Puis elle tourna la tête, regardant autour d'elle. Cette peau pâle, ses yeux verts… Il n'arrivait pas à mettre un nom sur le visage. Sûrement une ancienne élève de Poudlard. Il allait détourner les yeux quand le regard de la femme s'accrocha au sien.

Bella Cullen. Le même regard froid et méprisant. Il ne lâcha pas son regard, chose qu'il n'avait jamais osé faire à Poudlard. Elle se leva, emportant sa tasse avec elle, et vint s'asseoir face à lui.

-"On se connaît, hein?"

-"En quelques sortes, oui."

-"T'es qui?"

-"Remus Lupin. Poudlard 1977, septième année."

-"Ça me dit rien."

Il haussa un sourcil. "Préfet Parfait coincé, Gryffondor." Il savait bien qu'on parlait de lui avec ses mots, à l'époque.

-"Oh! Je vois." Elle le regarda d'un air presque condescendant. "T'as une sale tête."

-"Je te remercie." Il écrasa sa cigarette dans le cendrier. "Qu'est-ce que devient Miss Bella Cullen?"

-"Mariée, deux enfants, avocate."

-"Pauvres clients."

-"Ils survivent. Et que devient Préfet coincé?"

-"Divorcé, un enfant, chômeur."

-"Quelle vie."

Remus haussa une épaule. "On s'y fait."

-"Pourquoi divorcé?"

-"Parce que ça collait plus."

-"Elle t'a plaqué hein?"

-"Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire?"

-"Rien, je m'en fous."

-"Alors pourquoi tu poses la question?"

-"Comme ça. T'as changé."

-"Pas toi."

-"Tu ne me connaissais pas."

-"Pas plus que toi tu ne me connaissais."

-"Et tu savais quoi sur moi, Préfet?"

-"Que tu étais une véritable garce qui a couché avec certainement au moins la moitié des élèves masculins de l'école. Et que tu n'avais aucun ami mis à part… Carlson, si je me souviens bien de son nom. Et ton frère."

-"C'était à peu près ça. Toi tu n'étais qu'un-"

-"Qu'un premier de la classe discret meilleur ami des deux plus grands trouble-paix de Poudlard, ainsi que le Préfet en Chef terriblement coincé."

-"Ouais."

Il esquissa un léger sourire amusé. "C'est un plaisir de discuter avec toi."

-"Et maintenant laisse-moi deviner. T'as pas un rond, tu vois ton gosse une fois par mois, ton ex-femme ne veut plus te voir, tu fumes cigarettes sur cigarettes, tu écumes les bars et tu sautes une fille trois fois par semaine."

Remus haussa un sourcil. "C'est vraiment ce que tu penses?"

-"C'est faux?"

-"Pas complètement. Je n'ai pas un rond, je ne vois mon fils qu'une fois tous les deux mois, et mon ex ne veut plus me voir. En revanche je ne saute personne et je ne fume qu'un paquet de cigarettes par semaine. Et je n'écume pas les bars. Ça coûte cher."

Bella le regarda un petit moment, intriguée. "Ça fait combien de temps que ton ex t'a plaqué?"

-"Je dirais environ trois mois et six jours."

-"Et t'es devenu comme ça depuis cet instant?"

-"Comment "comme ça"?"

-"Amer."

-"Oui, si on veut, mais ce n'est pas à cause d'elle. Ou du moins pas complètement."

-"A cause de quoi alors?"

-"Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire?"

-"On discute."

-"J'ai pas envie de parler de ça. Comment se passe ta vie de famille?"

-"Mon mari s'envoie en l'air avec sa secrétaire."

-"Charmant."

-"Mon fils a six ans et ma fille en a trois. Ils sont sorciers tous les deux."

-"Et ton mari?"

-"Sorcier."

-"Ton job, c'est comment?"

-"C'est bien."

-"Pourquoi tu divorces pas?"

-"C'est un interrogatoire, inspecteur?"

-"On discute."

-"J'ai pas envie de parler de ça."

-"Alors on parle de quoi?"

-"Ton fils il a quel âge?"

-"Huit ans."

-"T'a pas chômé. Tu l'as eu à quel âge?"

-"J'avais vingt-et-un ans. Le même âge que James et Lily quand ils ont eu Harry."

-"Harry Potter, hein? Tu le vois?"

-"Non, je ne vois pas pourquoi je le ferais."

-"T'es le meilleur ami survivant et libre de ses parents."

-"Dumbledore tient à le laisser à l'abri du monde de la magie jusqu'à son entrée à Poudlard. Il vit chez des moldus."

-"Sa famille?"

-"Tu parles d'une famille. La sœur de Lily. Elle n'a jamais aimé James, ni même Lily d'ailleurs."

-"Tu crois qu'il est pas heureux?"

-"J'en suis certain. Mais je ne peux rien faire. Et même si j'allais le voir, je n'aurais rien à lui proposer."

-"Ouais."

-"Tu vois encore du monde de Poudlard?"

-"Aaron. Carlson. C'est tout. Et toi?"

-"Andro Black. Un peu."

Bella acquiesça et jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. "Je rentre." Elle se leva de table sans lâcher le regard de Remus. "Viens chez moi demain soir à 20h." ordonna-t-elle presque, lui glissant sa carte de visite.

Remus haussa un sourcil. "Pourquoi?"

-"Pourquoi pas?"

Il haussa une épaule. "Bien, j'y serai."

-"Bien."

Puis elle s'éloigna de sa démarche gracieuse, et sortit du bar.

.oOo.

A 20 heures le lendemain, Remus frappa à la porte de la maison – manoir? – de Bella. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait là, ni même pourquoi il était venu. Ils ne s'étaient jamais parlé à Poudlard, et là ils discutent cinq minutes et il est invité chez elle. Cependant il arrêta de réfléchir en voyant la jeune femme lui ouvrir la porte. Belle et froide dans sa robe noire qui lui allait parfaitement. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux.

-"Bonsoir." Dit-il de sa voix un peu rauque.

-"Salut. Entre."

Il s'exécuta et regarda tout autour de lui, impressionné. "C'est… joli."

-"Hm. Whisky ou cognac?"

-"Whisky."

Elle l'entraîna dans le salon et lui fit signe de s'asseoir sur le large canapé. Il ne se fit pas prier et s'installa confortablement. Elle lui tendit un verre de whisky et s'assit à côté de lui.

-"Ton mari n'est pas là?"

-"Non."

-"Oh."

-"Il doit être en train de sauter sa secrétaire. Je me suis dit que je pourrais faire pareil."

-"Tu comptes te taper ton secrétaire?"

-"Non. Toi."

-"Oh je vois." Il s'enfila son verre de whisky. "C'est donc pour ça que je suis là."

-"Tu pensais quoi, qu'on allait jouer à la crapette?"

-"Non, pas vraiment. Mais on aurait pu… discuter."

-"J'ai pas envie de discuter."

-"Et pourquoi j'aurais envie de faire autre chose, moi?"

-"Parce que tu es un homme seul et que je suis une femme attirante."

-"Un point pour toi."

-"Allez Lupin…" Elle posa son verre et prit une voix plus douce en se tournant vers lui. "Ça fait des semaines que l'enfoiré qui me sert de mari ne m'a pas touché. T'es canon."

Remus soupira et se passa une main dans les cheveux. "Il va falloir me convaincre." Dit-il avec un léger sourire amusé.

-"Oh ne t'en fais pour ça." Répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire en coin exquis avant d'aller s'attaquer sensuellement à ses lèvres.

.oOo.

-"Si mon mari arrive, tu es gay."

Remus haussa un sourcil en reboutonnant sa chemise. "Je te demande pardon?"

-"Il se posera pas de questions s'il pense que tu es gay."

-"Okay…"

-"Bien." Elle s'approcha et remit le col de la chemise de Lupin en place. "Demain soir, même heure?"

-"Ton mari n'est jamais là?"

-"Non, il joue au poker."

-"Bon… Demain même heure."

-"Bonne nuit Lupin."

-"Bonne nuit Bella."

Il sortit dans la nuit noire et monta dans sa vieille voiture. Il soupira longuement en fermant les yeux, puis prit la route jusqu'à chez lui. Il venait de devenir l'amant de Bella Cullen.

_And I'll be your gay friend_

_Cause your marriage never ends_

_So we'll fuck and fight again_

_There's a space between us_

.oOo.

Il revint donc la voir le lendemain, le surlendemain, le jour d'après, et encore d'après. Cela faisait deux mois que cela durait à présent. Même son mari le connaissait maintenant. Il était devenu un ami de Bella, un ami gay. Au début ce n'avait été que du sexe entre eux. Puis c'est devenu de plus en plus doux, de plus en plus tendre, ils ont commencé à parler. Il lui a avoué sa lycanthropie, elle s'en fichait.

-"Reste…" murmura Bella alors que Remus se levait du lit et commençait à s'habiller.

-"Je veux bien que ton mari pense vraiment que je suis gay, mais je crois qu'il commencerait à douter en me voyant nu dans ton lit." Répliqua Remus, amusé.

-"Allons chez toi alors."

Il s'assit au bord du lit et alla caresser doucement ses cheveux. "C'est tout petit chez moi, c'est lugubre…"

-"Je m'en fiche."

Remus acquiesça. "Bien. Viens alors." Il l'embrassa sur le front et se leva, la laissant s'habiller.

.oOo.

-"Je t'avais prévenu, c'est assez lugubre…"

-"C'est vrai." Admit Bella en grimaçant, regardant le trois pièces plutôt miteux.

-"On peut retourner chez toi."

-"Non. Non, restons là." Elle s'assit dans le canapé.

-"Tu veux boire quelque chose?"

-"Non, ça va. Viens t'asseoir."

Remus s'exécuta et s'installa à côté d'elle. "Tu es sûre que tu veux rester?"

-"Oui. C'est chez toi, alors ça me plait." Avoua-t-elle sans le regarder.

.oOo.

-"Il a de drôles de mœurs, ton pote gay, ma chérie."

Le ton de Mark était froid, sa colère contenue, alors qu'il se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte de leur chambre, Remus et Bella sous les draps.

Remus n'osait pas le regarder, alors que Bella affrontait son regard.

-"Habille toi donc, Lupin. Je préférerais te foutre une raclée alors que tu es habillé."

-"Remus, non."

Lupin haussa une épaule et se leva du lit, se rhabillant rapidement alors que Bella enfilait rapidement sa robe. Son regard alla de Remus à Mark. Elle s'inquiétait. En temps normal Remus aurait été plus fort que Mark, avec sa force inhumaine, mais la pleine lune étant la veille, il était très affaibli.

Mark toisa un moment Remus, qui le regardait d'un air neutre, puis il lui envoya un crochet du droit qui l'envoya sur le lit. Lupin se tint la mâchoire, la lèvre en sang.

-"Allez relève toi! Tu sais rien faire ou quoi?"

-"Mark arrête ça! Laisse-le!"

-"Mais non, on va régler ça à l'ancienne. Le gagnant te remporte, ma chérie." Il jeta un coup d'œil à Remus qui se relevait, essuyant le sang de sa bouche. "Enfin, je pense que tu n'auras pas à attendre trop longtemps.."

Bella serra la mâchoire et sortit rapidement de la chambre, bousculant son mari au passage, et s'empara du téléphone. Elle composa le numéro de son frère Edward, dont elle était la plus proche.

Mark se hâta de rempiler et envoya son poing de l'autre côté du visage de Remus, qui retomba sur le lit, incapable de se défendre, même s'il le voulait.

-"Alors Lupin? On saute ma femme mais on est pas capable de se battre?"

-"Je ne le saute pas…" murmura difficilement Remus.

-"Oh vraiment?"

-"… je lui fais l'amour." Dit-il en le regardant dans les yeux cette fois.

Il attendit le prochain coup, vit le poing arriver sur son visage, ferma les yeux. Mais rien ne se produisit. Juste un cri de douleur. Il ouvrit rapidement les yeux et vit que Mark se tenait le poing. Et il remarqua Edward, la mâchoire serrée, fixant Mark. Ce dernier s'était sûrement heurté à la peau de marbre de son beau-frère.

-"Remus…" murmura Bella en s'approchant de lui, s'asseyant sur le lit. "Comment ça va?"

-"Je me fais plus mal tout seul… Il a pas beaucoup ton force ton mari…" dit-il avec l'ébauche d'un sourire, vite effacé par la douleur de sa lèvre fendue. "Tu as appelé ton frère?"

-"Je ne pouvais pas le laisser te faire ça."

-"C'est gentil…"

Mark s'en alla rapidement, sous le regard de glace d'Edward.

-"Ça ira?" demanda-t-il à sa sœur.

-"Oui, merci."

-"Merci…" dit faiblement Remus.

Edward le regarda un moment, inclina la tête et quitta la pièce.

.oOo.

-"Les papiers du divorce sont envoyés."

Remus sourit légèrement et attira Bella sur ses genoux. "Parfait."

Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux, doucement. "Il serait temps que tu me présentes ton fils, hm?"

Il acquiesça. "Dès demain." Il la regarda un long moment, et murmura doucement à son oreille. "Je t'aime."

**.oOo.**


End file.
